Dulce Peter Pan
by MeroLuz
Summary: Un dulce niño de 12 años y un pirata perverso, parese muy obvio quien enseña a quien... pero cuidado Garfio, que Peter Pan no es exactamente un dulce querubín. Advertencia: Yaoi - Slash - Lemon Explícito


-Campanita todo esta bien, sólo iré a jugar un poco con el amargado capitán- el dindineo de la hada se escuchaba intenso, pues lo reprendía con los gestos -se que consideras que es peligroso, pero ese viejo no puede darme alcance- le dijo confiado el chico, era apenas un niño, no apuntaba más de doce años, su carita traviesa era tierna, de rosas mejillas y unos vivaces ojos azules como el cielo, no pasaba de un metro cincuenta y su cuerpo era finó y menudo, su cabello era Rubio claro de rebelde y ensortijados rizos.

La hada lo siguió con su reprimenda, pero al ver que el muchacho no le prestaba atención, salió volando del lugar muy molesta.

-Ya se le pasará- se dijo y sin más voló a los extremos de la isla donde empezaba el mar y se encontraba anclado el barco Jolly Roger, el hogar de su peor enemigo... El Capitán Garfio.

Se ocultó entre las nubes, para ver primero que hacia los piratas en esos momentos.

La mayoría habían bajado a la isla, el última era el Señor Smee que espero por sus órdenes.

-Vayan y busquen a ese mocoso, encuentren su guarida, sino lo hacen no los quiero aquí sino hasta que la luna repose en el firmamento- le grito a su primer oficial, que asistiendo nervioso se fue detrás de los otros piratas.

El capitán entro a su recámara y Peter Pan vio la oportunidad de acercarse, voló hasta las amplias ventanas de cristales que estaban en la parte trasera del barco, las cuales daban al dormitorio del jefe del barco.

Pero lo que vio lo paralizo, el capitán esta desvistiendose, el fuerte y grande cuerpo del hombre quedaba poco a poco a la vista del joven, sus músculos eran marcados y fuertes, su pecho y cuerpo estaban llenos de vellos por todas partes, su torso era amplio y sus brazos mazisos.

Peter Pan se quedo por primera vez detallando a su enemigo jurado, pero no por una estrategia o jugarreta, sino con interés genuino de saber sus formas, no podía dejar de comparar su cuerpo con el del hombre.

Y cuando el hombre dejo caer sus calzoncillos, el joven tambien se fijó que el hombre era mucho más grande y grueso que el, en aquellas partes privadas.

El capitán dio una o dos vueltas por su dormitorio antes de dirigirse a la tina que se encontraba en medio de su habitación, se sumergió en el agua caliente y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al relajarse.

Pan no perdió tiempo y con cuidado de no ser descubierto abrió una de la ventanas y entro a la habitación, no tenía nada claro en mente, pero se dijo que para lo que fuera a hacer tenía que estar cerca del mayor, pero no hizo nada sólo se quedo mirando como el hombre pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo, huyendo de su mirada cuando el hombre sentía algo extraño.

Después de unos momentos algo extraño para el joven empezó a pasar, con detalle empezó a observar como el hombre limpiaba una y otra vez esa zona privada, la yema de sus dedos la recorrían, su mano la apretaba y sus dedos jugaban con su punta, la cosa se empezó a poner más y más grande para asombro del muchacho que nunca había visto algo semejante.

Peter estaba fascinado con ese acto y no perdía detalle, tanto que no se dio cuenta y cuando menos lo espero una mano lo tomo del brazo y al siguiente sintió el filo del garfio de su enemigo pinchar su garganta.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- se mofó el hombre, para atraparlo estaba parado con medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera -un fisgón en todo el sentido de la palabra, tal vez deba enseñarte modales chiquillo-

-Dudo siquiera que sepas que significa es palabra Garfio- a pesar de las circunstancia el joven no se amedrentaba, eso sacó una mueca irónica al mayor.

-Pues una o dos lesiones voy a darte hoy- con fuerza lo agarro y lo lanzo dentro de la bañera, el joven boqueo asustado al sentir el agua entrar en su boca, pero fue sólo por un momento pues al segundo salió a la superficie del líquido.

-Lección uno, nunca espíes a un hombre que se masturba a menos que quieras terminar su trabajo- Peter tenía la boca abierta respirando con fuerza para recuperar el aire, lo que nunca imagino es que el pirata aprovechara eso para meter su pija dentro de su boca, se resistió pero el hombre lo tomo de sus cabellos con fuerza impidiendo que se alejara -Si muerdes te cortó el cuello en dos- lo amenazo rozando con su garfio el cuello del chico.

Sin más opciones el muchacho se dejó hacer, en hombre fue rústico, obligándolo a llegar poco a poco hasta el fondo, pero una vez ahí empezó a moverse con más calma, dejando la punta de su miembro atorado en su garganta, Peter apenas si podía respirar, pero trato de tranquilizarse, persibiendo el sabor que dejaba en su recorrido el miembro, era amargo y algo salado, pero por alguna razón ese sabor le encanto.

Poco a poco empezó a colaborar, ahora el hombre sacaba su miembro de la boca y recorría con el toda la tierna cara, el muchacho estaba sonrojado y se sentía un poco humillado, pero al estar el miembro del mayor contra sus labios, no podía evitar besarlo y lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratara.

Garfio lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo levantar, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y con su garfio rompió las ropas que lo cubrían, tomo con su mano el rostro del niño y metió su lengua dentro de su pequeña boca, jugo y mordió su labios hasta hacerlo gemir.

Su mano recorrió su espalda, bajando hasta delinear con dos de sus dedos la raya que dividían los dulces globos traseros del apenas muchacho, internandolos en ese camino hasta presionarlos contra su pequeña entrada.

-Ahhh- grito el muchacho al sentir como las dos puntas de ese dedos entraban en el, pero fue distraído por la hábil lengua del mayor, que los entretuvo con besos demandante y húmedos.

Lentamente esos dedos ganaron camino penetrando ese pasaje.

-Lección número dos- dijo el capitán separándose de la ansiosa boca que devoraba, metiendo bien los dedos en el pequeño camino levantando al niño con esa mano, estrujandolo contra su cuerpo, Peter Pan gemio al sentir el fuerte movimiento -No te comportes como un puto a menos que quieres ser tratado como uno- los dedos se habían internado más profundo en su ser y eran el soporte de todo su cuerpo que estaba elevado en el aire y flotando, esta vez no poque volara.

El capitán lo llevo hasta su cama y junto con el chico cayo en ella, con cuidado de no lastimarlo tomo una de la piernas del chico con su garfio y lo hizo colocarla al rededor de su cintura, el chico entendió y con la otra término de presionar contra sí al hombre.

Sentía como el gran pene del pirata se frotaba contra el suyo, que aunque pequeño en comparación del otro, se encontraba todo tieso.

-Ahhh- un grito salió del menor al sentir que cuatro dedos eran los que ahora jugaban con su entrada -Ahhh- gemio con fuerza.

-Pequeña perra, te daré lo que tanto quieres- y separándo un poco sus cuerpos coloco la gran cabeza de su pene en la entrada sonrosada del chico -ahí te va- y con un fuerte empujón empezó a forzar su entrada

-Ahhh- gritaba el chico en una mezcla de placer y dolor, esa dura carne se fue metiendo en su ser y el solo jadeaba con cada embate.

-La tiene toda adentro pequeña zorra- y con maestría empezó a moverse en círculos en su interior, penetrándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo gritar aún más de placer, corriendose sin poder evitarlo, apretando con fuerza la tranca que lo atravesaba y que no perdí su forma.

-Ahhh-aún después de su orgasmo el pirata siguió moviéndose en contraba suya, haciéndolo acabar una y otra vez.

-Piche mocoso, no sabes lo bien que se siente tu culo, pero ya no aguanto más- y rodando se colocó debajo dejando al niño a honradas sobre el, aún con su miembro en su interior - Muévete- le ordeno -sácame el premio que tanto ansias- y así lo hizo el muchacho empezó a cabalgarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ahhh- gritaron los dos al sentir la liberación de sus esencias, las corridas de espermas del capitán fueron copiosas y llenaron el estómago del muchacho, que se retorcía aún con el miembro del otro en su interior, que ya no estaba a su máximo tamaño, pero aún así le daba placer, sintiendo como el semen se movía en su interior e impregnaba toda su entrada -Ahhh que no salga- deseó el muchacho moviendo sus caderas durante un rato, logrando que el pene en su interior creciera poco a poco, impidiendo que el semen dentro de el saliera -Más- rogó moviéndose desenfrenadamente sobre el mayor, que tomándolo de las caderas marcó el ritmo -Más- exigió de nuevo y el pirata lo obedeció tirando de el sobré la cama y dando embates fuerte y certeros contra su próstata, haciéndolo gemir y babearse de puro placer, corriendose una y otra vez y gritando de placer al sentir al mayor venirse en sus entrañas de nuevo.

Ambos cayeron dormidos en la cama, después de tan placentera actividad.

-Peter Pan- grito molesto el capitán Garfio al salir del agua, el chico lo había movido de su camarote al quedarse dormido y lo coloco en la plancha del barco, al levantarse el hombre cayo directo al mar... Tremenda forma de despertar.

-Una lección para usted capitán, no duerma con el enemigo a menos que tenga un ojo abierto y otro cerrado- le dijo entre carcajadas el chico que volaba sobré de el - Espero con ansias sus próximas clases- le dijo ya más serio con una sonrisa picara pintando su inocente rostro, alejándose con un fluido movimiento de su cuerpo a la Isla de Nunca Jamás.

Había sido un día muy interesante.


End file.
